Zodiac
by Elven-Quill11
Summary: Playing with horoscopes and Grey's Characters. 12 signs, 12 characters who get written about.
1. The Book

Meredith slammed the phone down to bleed off some of her irritation. This is why she did not order books on the internet. She had intended to buy a medical text but instead what got delivered was a book about zodiac symbols, Darkside Zodiac.

That would not have been a terrible problem, if the company refunded purchases. Which of course they did not. And then going beyond that little bit of frustration they would not let her order the book she had wanted over the phone.

Meredith stuffed the offending book into her purse, maybe she could 'accidentally' leave it at Seattle Grace. "Alex! Izzie! We are going to be late for work," she called to her roommates.

"Chill, we're ready," Alex said as he passed her. He slipped out the door as Izzie came into the hall from the kitchen.

Meredith got into her car and set her purse on the passenger seat. Izzie, who always sat shotgun, but Meredith's purse on the floor, it was a habit by now. "Meredith, what is in your purse? It feels all bulky," Izzie asked opening the bag.

"Just a book," Meredith answered.

"The Darkside Zodiac? Oh I love horoscopes and the zodiac! Alex what is your sign?" Izzie asked excitedly flipping through the book.

"Scorpio, why? Its not like that stuff is true," Alex said brushing it off. Meredith felt a surge of kinship to Alex at that moment. There were some things that Meredith and Alex saw eye to eye on.

"The scorpion, interesting," Izzie said turning to find the Scorpio pages of the book.

"Come on Izzie," Meredith said as she parked the car. She grabbed the book from Izzie's hand and her purse from the floor. "You can play with it later if you want to."

"Fine, even if you don't believe it, horoscopes are still fun," Izzie told Meredith with a smile.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I bought the book Darkside Zodiac (yes it is real) the other day. I read it through. Flipping through again, I wondered about the birthdays of our favorite Grey's characters. Now since there are no stated birthdays I am playing birthday and astrological sign by the personality of the character.

I intend to write a chapter about each sign and have Izzie and Meredith (reluctantly on her part) analyze what someone's sign is by there personality. I have very little set in stone, drop me a line if you want one certain character you want to see written about. The only for sure ones that are being written about are: Mark (and I'll give a shout out to all those who guess his sign correctly before I post it), The Chief, Christina, and Lexie. I will probably do Meredith and Izzie because they are the characters who spawn the story.

So tell me if you have anyone specific you want me to write. And maybe if this is popular I'll write more than one character for a few signs.


	2. Aries

"Meredith can I see the book now, please," Izzie pleaded setting down her tray on the table. Before Izzie's whining could get louder, and annoy the entire cafeteria, Meredith resigned and handed Izzie the book.

"Dude, seriously it is a freaking book. She has been talking about it all day. If you do it anymore I'm not staying," Alex said, though he contradicted his statement by sitting in a chair.

"Whoa, Evil Spawn, what's got your panties in a twist," Christina asked sitting down across the table from him.

"Nothing Yang," Alex muttered eating his food.

"Oh Christina, can I guess what your sign is?" Without waiting for an answer Izzie flipped to the back of the book where there was a quiz to guess a person's sign. "Hmm, I think you are Aries."

"Why?" Christina asked pretending to be interested. With Izzie it didn't matter if you were interested or not, she would tell you any way, but asking would get to the point faster.

"Well you fit the profile, for Aries says 'this makes you a loud, overconfident, aggressive thug with way too many Y chromosomes and a will of titanium-clad granite,'" Izzie said reading the first page of the Aires section.

Alex snorted into his food. "Sounds like they hit the nail on the head. And about the Y chromosomes, I bet you have more than Bambi," Alex told Christina with a smirk.

"Don't say that about George," Izzie scolded before delving back into the book. "You like to be punctual, check. 'Pathologically, addictively competitive', check. For you sex is an extreme sport but you don't do relationships well," Izzie read from the book, never reading a full paragraph just skimming. "You invented the term 'road rage,' you have to win, and you live in a mess."

"You say those things like they are bad," Christina said, quirking up one eyebrow at the bubbly blonde. Despite herself, Christina was interested and could not find any fault in what the book said. "I like to think of them as my better qualities."

"It does sound like you," Meredith conceded with a smile, maybe the book wasn't too bad. It was entertaining to be sure.

"So are you really an Aries?" Izzie asked. It would be so weird if Christina actually fit Aries and was one too.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: And there is where this ends. Part of it is because I don't want to take liberties with the character's birthdays. The other part is because I am evil and it is my way of leaving you with a cliffhanger (albeit a bad one and one that will never be resolved).

Ideas about how to portray characters, what signs you think people are, and which characters should be done is welcome.

I would like feedback on this because it isn't how I normally write.


	3. Scorpio

"Well Evil Spawn what about you," Christina asked opening a bag of chips.

"Drop it Yang," Alex spat at her. This whole horoscope thing was ridiculous.

"Oh, who's afraid of the big bad zodiac? Apparently Evil Spawn," Christina goaded. She grabbed the book from Izzie and taunted Alex with it. "Scared Alex?"

"Fine do it, Yang," Alex said, refusing to back down.

"Let's see what dirt we have about Alex," Christina said flipping slowly through the pages. "Here we are. So Evil Spawn you are 'an obsessive, possessive, manipulator with an unquenchable penchant for degradation.' So few words and yet they describe you so well."

"Hey, I was playing with the book," Izzie pouted. She took the book back from Christina as Meredith suppressed a groan; this stupid book was driving her crazy. "Ok so, your planet is Pluto, you never apologize because it would make you seem weak, and for you relationships are one way power bonds."

Christina frowned. "You know, technically Pluto is not a planet, any more. And you didn't read anything about Mr. Scorpio's sex life, why? Too embarrassed?" Christina asked with a mocking smile. Then she took the book from Izzie.

"Hey," Izzie whined. She was too busy letting a blush infuse her cheeks to stop Christina from reading.

"So Evil Spawn, it doesn't matter what you look like because Scorpio magnetism has nothing to do with looks. 'You love sex- lots of it, at any time, anywhere; straight, deviant, and down right weird- because you know that sex is power.' Ok that is too much information about Alex's habits," Christina said sliding the book back to a bright red Izzie.

Alex looked smug and proud of the description of his night time- or sometimes day time- activities. "Well it is true, I'm not going to deny it," Alex said with a self-satisfied smirk as he leaned back in the chair.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, I'm sick so I'm sorry if this sucks. With my being sick I have like no muse (It is staying away because it does not want to be infected). Without my muse I have nothing so I'm polling my readers: Who do I write about next?

A. Meredith

B. Bailey

C. Addison (suggested by lilmizflirtz04)

D. George

E. Other (this you tell me in a review.)

I'll give the poll until Friday.

On other new I was asked when this takes place (by McMackenzie). I have no set episode but I'm thinking mid season four. I want to have the Derek Rose relationship featured in Meredith's chapter. And it would be a reason for Addison to be back at Seattle Grace.

And Iheartalexnizzie, I have to shout out to you as well since I shouted to the rest of my reviewers. Thanks for reviews and suggestions. And for all of those who don't know, reviews are like getting a shot of pure caffeine straight in to you bloodstream, totally sweet and something I could live on. So more would be nice if you guys would be so inclined.


End file.
